warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Beechtail
Beechtail is a light brown mottled tom. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Names Kit: Unknown Warrior: Beechtail Family Mother: 'Honeyfur '''Father: 'Fernsong 'Sister: 'Rainspeckle Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the'' Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land Beechtail asks Boulderpaw and Specklepaw if they feel like they are never going to be warriors, approaching the apprentices. Boulderpaw complains he feels he has been training for a trillion moons but Beechtail points out if this was true, he'd be dead and training for moons in StarClan. As Cinderheart feels she has little kin left, Gingerheart points out the many kin she has, including her relation to Beechtail. Outside the medicine den, Beechtail is confused as he is face-to-face with Boulderpaw, now Boulderfoot. The warrior insists its a fact that Boulderfoot is a younger warrior so he has battle techniques to learn yet. He insists there are some he hasn't learned so that's why he is going. Cinderheart walks to the two warriors, asking what is going on. Beechtail explains that Bumblestripe is taking Hazelpaw to train and asked the two warriors if they wish to come since they aren't doing anything. Boulderfoot went crazy saying there was not reason for him to go. Beechtail admits he doesn't know what happened from there. Gingerheart supports Beechtail but Boulderfoot turns his back on him, asking if he wants him to prove there's no reason to go. Beechtail insists he doesn't. Berrynose approaches and Boulderfoot quickly backs away from Beechtail. Berrynose hisses at his former apprentice so Beechtail quickly explains what happened, assuming Boulderfoot wouldn't tell the whole story. The two warriors eventually go to the training session with Beechtail following Boulderfoot at a distance. Trivia *a Warrior cat name generator was used to get his name.Revealed by the author *he has WindClan blood because his grandfather, Crowfeather, is a WindClan cat. *he has SkyClan blood because his great-great-grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *he is descended from Windstar because Crowfeather is descended from her. Character Pixels Beechtail.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Honeyfur: Father: ' :Fernsong: '''Sister: ' :Rainspeckle: 'Grandmothers: ' :Lilyheart: :Cinderheart: 'Grandfathers: ' :Snowbush:Kate's Blog :Lionstar: 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Leafpool: 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Brackenfur: :Cloudtail: :Crowfeather: 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: :Sandstorm: :Princess: :Ashfoot: 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Whitestorm: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Firestar: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Brindleface: :Nutmeg: :Snowfur: :Speckletail: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Speckletail: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Redtail: :Jake: :Thistleclaw: :Smallear: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: :Moonflower: :Harepounce: :Poppydawn: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Stormtail: :Windflight: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Daisytoe: :Fallowsong: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: : Unnamed she-cat: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: : Unnamed tom: Status Unknown 'Aunts: ' :Leafbreeze: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: '''Uncle: :Larkspirit: Great-Aunts: ' :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Ambermoon: :Whitewing: :Hollyleaf: :Cinderheart: '''Great-Uncles: ' :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Jayfeather: '''Great-Half-Uncle: :Breezepelt: Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Cinderpelt: :Squirrelflight: :Livy: :Nami: :Brightheart: :Downkit: '''Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Thornclaw: :Taylor: :Zack: :Eaglekit: :Hillkit: '''Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: : Unnamed kits: Status Unknown Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: : Eaglekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Spottedleaf: Deceased, No Residence :Goldenflower: :Brindleface: :Sorrelpaw: : Unnamed kits: Status Unknown :Mistlekit: :Luna: :Cherrypaw: :Morningflower: 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Firestar: :Snowkit: :Filou: :Tommy: :Chestnutkit: : Unnamed kits: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' : Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ruby: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' : Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Scourge: Deceased, Unknown Residence : Socks: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts/Uncles: ' : Unnamed kits: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Bluestar: :One-eye: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Finchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: :Tallstar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Sweetbriar: :Daisytoe: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Cousins: ' : Applekit: Living, (as of ''A Forgotten Land) : Frostkit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: : Boulderpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Specklepaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sparrowpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Taylor: :Zack: :Nami: :Livy: :Cloudtail: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Ambermoon: :Whitewing: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: : Sunstripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Brightpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Cloudheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Wolfnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Stripefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Leafkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hazelpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Maplepaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Smokefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Brindlepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Hawkpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Ryepaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Dandelionkit: :Firepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Bramblethorn: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Squirreltail: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Icepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Mistypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Rockfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Foxfoot: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Leafkit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Stripefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Wolfnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Graystripe: Living, (as of Rise of the Shadows) :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: : Dawnfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Brindlefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Oakbranch: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Glow of Setting Sun: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Fire That Blazes Through Trees: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Fog that Hangs in the Air: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Star That Twinkles at Night: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Claw of Mighty Lion: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Reed That Grows by River: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Leaf That Floats on River: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Moon That Shines on Water: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Snowflake Drifting Through Air: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Petal of Tall Flower: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Pinestar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Tawnypelt: :Bramblestar: :Swiftpaw: :Lynxkit: :Tadpole: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: : Toadpuddle: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Ivystem: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Blackheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Seedpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Badgerpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sootpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Stonefoot: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Gorsepaw: :StorkkitRevealed on Vicky's Facebook :Quailkit: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Mousefur: :Runningwind: :Darkstripe: :Featherkit: :Cricketkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Goosefeather: :Robinfeather: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Deerfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Hazelpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Maplepaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Dust Muzzle: :Morning Whisker: :Emberkit: :Honey Pelt: :Bubbling Stream: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene], page 2 :Unnamed she-cat: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes 'Beechtail: '"Feeling like you’re never going to become warriors?" '''Boulderpaw: ''"That’s exactly how I’m feeling! This is insane! I feel like we’ve been training for a million moons!"'' Beechtail: '"''If that were true, you’d be dead and have been training in StarClan for moons on end." --Beechtail and Boulderpaw about the apprentice becoming a warrior (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 1) '''Beechtail: '"Dude, it’s just a fact, you’re a younger warrior so there are probably battle techniques you haven’t learned yet! There are probably some I haven’t learned yet! That’s why I’m going!" '''Cinderheart: ''"What’s happening here?"'' Beechtail: '"''Bumblestripe is taking Hazelpaw training and asked if we wanted to come since we were being lazy and had nothing better to do. And Boulderfoot here went nuts saying there was no reason for him to go and I don’t know what happened from there." '''Gingerheart: ''"Boulderfoot, he has a good point. There’s stuff I probably haven’t learned yet. It’s nothing to be ashamed of or anything."'' Boulderfoot: ''"Want me to prove there’s no reason to go?"'' Beechtail: ''"No, I really don’t."'' --Beechtail and Boulderfoot arguing (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 14) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:A Forgotten Land Characters